En búsqueda del nuevo Yami
by Mexicania i Katara INC
Summary: Es un concepto nuevo en fanfiction denominado documental, narra los intentos de cuatro estudiantes de secundaria por buscar a alguien para poder sustituir a Yami Yugi, pero a cambio aprendarán una gran lección.
1. I: Prefacium

_**Polo Sur**_

Herb: — Mira Don. Acabo de rentar en el video club de la esquina el documental donde salimos con material extra.

Don: — Está bien, ya terminó el programa de Beakman. Vamos a verla.

Ambos pingüinos ponen el videocasete en el reproductor y el aprietan en el botón de reproducir.

_**En búsqueda del nuevo Yami**_

__

_**I**_

_**Prefacium**_

Aparece una mesa redonda con cuatro estudiantes, al parecer, de secundaria.

X: — Hoy estamos reunido para hablar de un tema de suma importancia.

Y: — De la hambruna en el mundo.

X: — ¡No! Todos sabemos que la serie YGO! ha terminado, así que les haré una pregunta¿les gustó?

XY: — Fue algo triste pero... Era de lo más predecible en el mundo, pero estuvo so-so.

Z: — No fue la gran cosa, pero el duelo final entre Yami y Yugi no fue de no era de lo que yo esperaba.

Y: — ¡Pobre Yami¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué?! Era tan buena onda... ¡¡¡BBUUAAA!!! TT

XY: — Menza.

X: — La actitud de Y fue de lo más cercana a la de los fans de la serie en el mundo. La mayoría de los que ya la vieron se puso a llorar cuando vieron la escena en la cual Yami cruzaba el portal que lo llevaba al mundo de los muertos.

Así que pensaremos en una solución radical ya que el mundo pude caer en una gran depresión.

Z: — Yo sugiero que no es para tanto. En fin, todo el mundo olvidará al polaco ese.

XY: — No, mejor hagamos un festival haciéndole tributo. Yo digo chistes de polacos

Y: — Oigan¿y si mejor buscamos un nuevo Yami?

Z: ¬¬ — Esto es el colmo... Es la idea más menza que he escuchado en toda..

X: — Espera Z, al contrario, puede ser una buena solución. Ya lo tenemos, buscaremos a un nuevo Yami, pondremos convocatorias en la Internet, en la calles, en los restaurantes, en las casas... Nuestra voz será por primera vez escuchada (ojitos en forma de estrella).

Z: — A mi parecer Yami era buena onda, claro que era medio siniestrón, pero al menos él era el único personaje de anime que conozco que luchó a favor de los derechos de los animales, se unió a al fundación "Mantengamos húmedo al tiburón" y favoreció la conservación del bosque de Białowieża.

Además de que también estuvo en un debate donde se discutieron las oportunidades de trabajo de los polacos, tal vez por esto y más era una persona agradable (además de que me hacía reír)¿no creen que es antitético tratar de buscar a otra persona con semejantes cualidades?

X: OO Bueno... puede que tengas razón pero...

XY: — ¡Hagamos un documental del proceso de selección¡Será interesante! Sentimientos, historias, frustraciones y por sobretodo... ¡Concursos!

X: — Estas hablando como el Tío Horacio. ¬¬

XY: — Perdón, pero sería interesante hacer un documental. nn

X: — Está bien, haremos un documental. Será el mejor de todos los tiempos, recibiremos muchos oscares y cannnes...

Y: — ...y dónde esté Yami, seguro que estará feliz.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar...

Yami está recibiendo una sesión de masajes de parte de unas chavas bien sexys.

XY: — Creo que sé quién puede hacernos el documental¡El equipo de filmación de Asgard! Son unos profesionales de la filmación.

X: — Muy bien chicos, ya lo tenemos todo listo. En ese caso... ¡¡¡ES HORA DE HACER EL DOCUMENTAL!!!

XY: — Oye, el chistosito aquí soy yo, así que déjame decir esa parte.

X: — Perdón, te cedo la palabra.

XY: (Carraspea) ¡¡¡ES HORA DE HACER EL DOCUMENTAL!!! Oye, me cae que a ti te salió mejor.

X: — Es que los líderes tenemos un gran temperamento.


	2. II: Introducción y proceso de selección

_**II**_

_**Introducción y proceso de selección**_

_**1. Introducción**_

El final de YGO! ha sido transmitido a casi todo el mundo, produciendo una serie de reacciones variables que van desde la tristeza hasta la decepción.

Pero la tristeza es el sentimiento que más despertó el último capítulo de este reconocido anime, como las manifestaciones que se vieron en países como: China, Japón, E.U.A., México, Finlandia, Egipto, Italia, Noruega, Chile, Francia, Australia y por supuesto la más grande de todas llevada a cabo en Polonia.

Por eso llegamos a la conclusión de que si pasamos por alto estos hechos, le mundo caería en una profunda depresión. Pensamos en muchas soluciones como festivales y el olvido, pero se nos ocurrió una más ingeniosa. Que en este caso fue buscar a una persona que reemplazara a uno de los personajes más entrañables de la serie: Yami Yugi.

No sería una tarea fácil, pero los resultados nos iban a satisfacer a futuro, por lo que decidimos documentar todo el proceso a un bajo presupuesto.

_**2. Proceso de selección**_

Las convocatorias para buscar al nuevo Yami fueron hechas a conocer por diversos medios: radio, televisión, Internet, prensa y carteles. Pensamos que sería mucha gente interesada con la propuesta, alrededor de 1000 gentes a lo sumo, pero para nuestra sorpresa acudieron alrededor más de 1 millón.

Así que de ese millón teníamos que seleccionar a unos 20, por lo que fue muy difícil hacerlo, por lo que se tuvo que tomar algunos aspectos a considerar como:

_**a) Buen físico**_

Voz de X: — Por favor, usted no puede pasar la audición, es demasiado gordo.

Gordo Cabrón: — ¡Y a mí que me importa! Mi gordura es extremadamente sexy, puedo ser el nuevo Yami. (Se quita la camisa y se come una cubeta de pollo sinaloense entera, cuya grasa le escurre por sus enormes lonjas).

Voz de XY: — Eso fue asqueroso, hizo que Thor se vomitara.

_**b) Humildad**_

Kuzco: — ...y cuando sea el nuevo Yami quiero las mejores reservaciones en los hoteles de 5 estrellas, quiero un equipo de maquillistas en todo momento y por supuesto que todas las cámaras se enfoquen en mi bello rostro.

Voz de Z: — Pero de eso no se trata el asunto...

Kuzco: — Bueno, pero si quieres elegirme como candidato llámame al siguiente teléfono (Le da una tarjeta a Z).

Z: — El siguiente...

_**c) Actitud, mucha actitud**_

(Pausa, Polo Sur)

Don: — Ahí va mi parte, Herb. Contémplame en mi máximo esplendor.

Herb: — Claro, Don... ¬¬

(Reproducir)

Don: — Bueno, aquí voy. Muy bien: Más te vale que no te metas con mis amigos, porque sino puedes llevarte una gran paliza en tu cara. Pero de todos modos... Es hora del duelo.

Voz de X: — O.K., ése se queda.

(Pausa, Polo Sur)

Don: — No puede ser, eliminaron la parte en que doy agradecimientos.

Herb: — Seguro que debió de haber quedado en el material extra.

Don: — Tienes razón, mejor sigamos viendo el documental.

(Reproducir)

Y por supuesto la más importante:

_**d) Que ninguno se pasara de listo en alguno de los siguientes aspectos:**_

_**d.a.) Que no fuera ningún alemán neonazi**_

X: — ¿Así que seguro que ya no eres neonazi?

Weevil: — Claro, ahora soy un amable alemán amante de los insectos. nn

X: (Pensativo) — Mmm... Veamos lo que traes en la mochila...

Weevil: (Nervioso y mordiéndose las uñas)

X: — O.K., es una simple guía sobre insectos...

Weevil: — ¡Fiu!

X: — Pero¡oh sorpresa! (Quitando el forro del libro) No es nada más ni nada menos que la obra más conocida de Hitler "Mi lucha".

Weevil: — ¡Por favor! Deme una oportunidad, esto tiene que ser un error. Alguien lo hizo a propósito... TT

X: — No dejaré que ningún alemán neonazi vaya a ninguna audición, así que vete.

_**d.b.) Que nadie se hiciera parecer a Yami de las siguientes maneras:**_

_**d.b.a.) Por arte de magia**_

La cámara se enfoca en un tipo que se ve igual que Atem, pero se la pasa rascándose y oliéndose el dedo.

Voz de Z: — O.K., usted no puede pasar la audición ya que se ve bastante sospechoso.

Tipo A: (Con voz acubanada) — Eto... Es que ya soy así, desde que era chiquito, chico.

Voz de Z: — Eso estará por verse. (Silba y sale Harry Potter) O.K. Harry, comprueba si mis sospechas no son ciertas.

Harry Potter lanza un hechizo contra el tipo y se convierte en...

Voz de Z: — ¡Jaimico, el amo del mal!

Jaimico: — Si, y vengo a apoderarme del mundo a través de este concurso.

Voz de Z: — ¡No permitiré eso!

Jaimico: — Ja, ja, ja, ja¿y quién me lo permitirá? Ese maguito de tercera. (Harry Potter le lanza un ataque de magia oscura y hace a Jaimico un montón de polvo) Retiro lo dicho, auch...

_**d.b.b.) Por poderes de transformismo**_

XY pasa a un lado de un tipo idéntico a Yami.

XY: — ¡Hey¿Cómo fue que le hiciste para vete así?

Tipo B: — Pero así me veo siempre.

XY: — Bien, veré si es cierto. Maggy, ven acá. (Sale la Maga Oscura y le lanza un ataque de magia oscura al trasero del tipo que se transforma al instante) Lo sabía Mystique, conozco todas tus mala mañas, Maggy sácala de aquí.

Mystique: — Algún día me las pagarás XY, algún día.

XY: — Si claro, eso dicen todas las chicas.

_**e) Aunque claro, tenemos algunos videos de audiciones favoritos**_

_**e.a.) Video 1**_

Aparece Dante Torobolino con ojitos de Remi.

Dante Torobolino: — Por favor, denme una oportunidad. Puedo dar lo mejor de mí mismo, pues prometo no explotar. Y para demostrarlo, me enviaré a la otra dimensión (se toca con su varita y explota). Bueno, creo que no funcionó (cae desmayado).

Entra el Mago Oscuro.

Mago Oscuro: (Avergonzado) — De veras, es una vergüenza para todos los magos en el mundo. (Ve la cámara) ¿Está apagada? (Mira hacia todos lados y se pone a bailar la canción "Rock your body" de Justin Timberlake.

_**e.b.) Video 2**_

Naruto: — ... y por eso es que merezco pasar la audición.

Voz de X: — ¿Y vas a hacer algo para demostrar que puedes ser el nuevo Yami?

Naruto: — Claro, les haré una demostración de la técnica de replicación de sombras, que está prohibida en las artes ninja ya que requiere de mucho chakra.

Voz de Z: — No entiendo nada, pero se pone interesante.

Naruto mueve las manos para llevar a cabo dicho kinjutsu, después una cortina de humo, luego... una versión femenina de él.

Naruto: — Bueno, tal vez no me salió bien, pero haré otra cosa que demostrará que soy hábil para este concurso...

XY: (Se acerca a Naruto con mirada lujuriosa) — Quihubo mamacita¿a qué horas vas por el pan?

Naruto enojado le da un zape estilo Yami.

Voz de X: — Muy bien, con eso consideramos tu participación en el concurso.

Naruto: — Gracias.

_**e.c.) Video 3**_

La cámara se enfoca en Ryu (con su espada de madera, claro está) luciendo una pose muy sensual.

Ryu: — ¿Así me puedo ver para que me puedan considerar en el concurso?

Voz de XY: — Bueno, la verdad... Es que eres demasiado pretencioso para ser el nuevo Yami.

Ryu: TT — Pero por favor, es que quiero ser el nuevo Yami para poder salir con Angela Gossow.

Voz de XY: — Ryu, pero si eso es un rumor. Además eso no está realmente comprobado.

Ryu: — ¿Acaso no te bastó esa cinta de video? Se veía claramente el amor entre ambos, y para que lo sepas, Yami me dijo que salía regularmente con ella porque le gustaba.

Voz de XY: — Pero si a todos los hombres nos gusta Angela Gossow.

Ryu: — Me rindo (sale encorvado de la tristeza).

_**e.d.) Video 4**_

Johnny Knoxville: — Buenos días, soy Johnny Knoxville y esta es mi prueba de audición, para la cual Steve-O me ayudará.

Entra Steve-O con un martillo y un clavo largo. Después mete el clavo adentro de una de las fosas nasales de Johnny Knoxville para luego golpearlo con un martillo.

Voz de Z: — Esto es enfermizo.

_**e.e.) Video 5**_

Gonard: —¿Cómo templará el destemplado¿Cómo sentirá el armonía de aquél que consigo está tan discorde¿Aquel en quien la voluntad a la razón no obedece¿Quién tiene dentro del pecho aguijones, paz, guerra, tregua, amor, enemistad, injurias, pecados, sospechas, todo a una causa? Pero tañe y canta la más triste canción que sepas.

Voz de X: — Amigo, esta no es una audición para la obra "La Celestina", es para buscar al nuevo Yami.

Gonard: — Muchas gracias joven¿pero si me admitirán en esta audición?

Voz de X: — Eso creo.

Pero al final, después de semanas de ardua evaluación, conseguimos a los veinte aspirantes. Se les notificó por teléfono y vía mail su participación definitiva en el concurso y el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la primera etapa.

Esta fue la lista siguiente:

1. Kouga (Inuyasha)

2. James (Pókemon)

3. Xander (La casa de los dibujos)

4. Herb

5. Juan Carlos Bodoque

6. Craig (Slipknot)

7. Sammy

8. Mikołaj Leszcyńska

9. Kanari (Zhodyakal)

10. Don

11. Robin (Los jóvenes titanes)

12. Bloo (Mansión Foster)

13. Tulio Triviño

14. Yang (Yin Yang Yo!)

15. Compayito

16. Metabee (Medabots)

17. Bolesław Leszcyńska

18. Shobu Kirfuna (Duel Masters)

19. Control Fenómeno (Los jóvenes titanes)

20. Mieszko Leszcyńska

Sus gastos de transporte fueron cubiertos gracias a las becas académicas de todos nosotros, ya que el equipo de filmación de Asgard no nos garantizó que nos iba a pagar ningún gasto.


End file.
